


Within You

by Magnetism_bind



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So the boys get frisky one night and have sex, but being exhausted after a hard day's training, they fall asleep immediately afterwards in a warm, sticky, content heap<br/>... and Erik wakes next morning to realize he's still inside Charles and they slept like that all night. The realization instantly gets him so hard he nearly goes cross-eyed and at the same time he's all, 'God this is so wrong, Charles is going to kill me etc.' Turns out Charles is more than delighted with this arrangement. <br/>Bonus: Charles is surprisingly adept at talking dirty and it never really came up before. Erik is trying to tease him with things like 'is that what they teach at Oxford these days' but really, he's just one big helpless puddle of 'Hnnnngh' right now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 1stclass_kink prompt over on Livejournal

Erik wakes feeling more contented than he ever has in his entire life. He can't fathom why at first. Then he opens his eyes, sees where he is, and immediately closes them again. They'd fallen asleep straight after sex. It'd happened before, nothing new there. However, this time...Erik sighs and opens one eye. He's still exactly where he was the night before. Deep inside Charles's Xavier's ass. 

He closes his eyes again. Just the thought of it is making him hard. Charles's warmth surrounds him. The desire to just fuck him again, rutting him into the mattress until they both come is so tempting. Erik muffles his groan. It's too much. He needs to get out of here, out of _Charles_.

Slowly, very slowly, he starts to withdraw. It'd be best if he didn't wake Charles. That way Charles need never know about this or how close Erik already is to coming simply from being inside him all fucking night. 

Charles's hand closes around his wrist. “And just where do you think you're going?” 

Erik closes his eyes. “I just thought I'd...” there's no way he can say this without it sounding absurd. “...slip out quietly.” He winces at the phrasing. 

Yet from the way Charles's back shakes slightly against his chest, Erik can tell he's chuckling softly to himself. 

“And why would you want to do that?”

“Aren't you sore?” Erik asks uncomfortably. If he were Charles, he'd want Erik to leave already. Something along the lines of 'get the fuck out of me, you insensitive prick,' wouldn't be amiss here. 

“I like having you in me.” Charles murmurs sleepily. He skims his fingers down Erik's thigh. “I don't want you to leave.”

“Ah, well, then...” Erik hesitates. He's growing harder, knowing Charles is awake and apparently completely at ease with this, the fact that Erik is _still_ inside him. He shifts a little, his left side protesting as he's lain on it all night. Charles murmurs appreciatively as he does and Erik stills. 

“What do you want then, Charles?”

“I want you to fuck me. Again. Now.” 

Erik swallows hoarsely. “I'll just,” he stretches his hand out for the lube on the bedside table. 

_No. No more lube. Don't move. Stay right here, right inside me. Just fuck me, Erik. Now. Do it. Fuck me._

“So demanding.” Erik presses a kiss to his shoulder-blade, and then rolls them so that Charles is under him, all warm thighs and pliant ass, nothing more than a sleepy, boneless mass beneath him. Erik stiffens even more, filling Charles. It can't be very comfortable for him. The only lubrication coating Erik's cock is the come from last night's activities. He groans into Charles's hair at the thought, at the memory.

_You like that, don't you? Filling me? Being the only thing inside me? All night long. I wonder if you moved at all in your sleep, knowing where you where. Where your cock was, deep inside my ass. Bare and hot and nnnph._

Charles's thoughts fall away as Erik rocks his hips, thrusting further inside Charles's ass. He's just loose enough. Erik reaches down to trace his finger around the rim of Charles's hole, filled with him. He strokes him, feeling Charles tense around him. 

“You like that, don't you?” Erik echoes Charles's words, teasing him with slow, deliberate thrusts. “You like me being the one inside you, the one fucking you.”

“Well, obviously, I like it. I wouldn't be having sex with you if I didn't like it.” Charles is so matter-of-fact it makes Erik' s lips curl in private amusement. 

“Tell me how much you like it.” Erik nips at the back of his neck, as his fingertips squeeze at Charles's ass. 

“Doesn't the fact that I want you to fuck me after you've spent the night inside me tell you that?” Charles's voice is warm with affection. 

Erik grins into his spine as he kisses his way down Charles's back. “Yes, but I want to hear more.”

“Greedy.”

“At times,” Erik admits. He half pulls out, admiring the way Charles's ass is reluctant to let him go. “Just tell me, Charles.”

_I love it. I love your cock, having it in me. I love the feel of it, the feel of you. If I could, I'd wake up like this every morning, never empty again. Sometimes I'd be in you though, and I'd love that just as much. You. Erik. Everything about you is perfect. I want everything you have. Your mouth. Your cock. Your tongue. Your ass. Your thighs. Your smile. Your brain. You, all of you._

Erik shudders, pushing deep inside Charles as he came. This, oh god, this is far more intense than the fucking they had the night before, though that was pure bliss in itself. This, though...having Charles's words in his mind, Charles beneath him, arching back against him with a desperate, needy moan, _this_ is perfection. 

Erik reaches for Charles's cock even as his chest is still heaving with effort. He strokes him off into the sheets, letting Charles spill across his fingers with a soft cry. 

Only then does Erik slowly ease out of the other man and lay flat on his back, panting. 

Charles moves, slowly (he's a little tired at this point, what with all the fucking) onto his side and looks at him. “That was fantastic.”

“I bet you say that to all the men who wake up inside you.” Erik says casually. 

"Only the gorgeous ones." Charles says just as casually. 

They look at each other and laugh.


End file.
